overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Touch Me
:"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." ::- Touch Me Touch Me (たっち・みー) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was also once the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before changing to Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Touch Me wears a shining white suit of armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in its chest, radiating with pure and divine light. His actual facial appearance in real life however, is said to look exactly like Sebas Tian, the NPC he created. Personality Touch Me is look upon as very righteous and fair. He would help people in times of trouble without hesitation, and scolds his friends if one of them did something wrong. According to Momonga, he describes Touch Me as someone who is a very straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. However, Touch Me can be self-reflective at times, when he is willing to step down as clan leader and want someone else to be the guild master rather than him. If what Ulbert said is true about him chasing away one of their former clansman leaving the game, then this might be part of the reason why Touch Me has decided to step down voluntarily as a candidate for guild master. Background At some point in YGGDRASIL, Touch Me has participated in an official martial tournament and defeated all of his adversaries. By winning the tournament, he was awarded a price that comes in two. Being given the special class, he was now named the new "World Champion" of Álfheimr, as well as awarded with the bonus equipment Compliance with Law purely used for it. As Touch Me played YGGDRASIL, he decided to assist the heteromorphic players during a time when they were being hunted down for fun through PKing. Thus, that was how he have met and saved Momonga from a PK party and the two started becoming friends since then. In a way, Touch Me did help Momonga out when he came close to almost quitting the game in frustration from being PKed continuously. There was also once a time where Bukubukuchagama could not find a party to adventure with because of her appearance, yet he was the one who approached her first than anyone else. Afterwards, they made a party together with other non-human characters and organized the First Nine also known as Nine's Own Goal. After that, the clan grew with members chosen and invited personally by Touch Me, becoming a stable and friendly group. However, he felt that the clan was beginning to slowly falling apart. During one of the Clan's meeting, Touch Me has decided to dissolve the Nine's Own Goal while suggesting to his former clansmen that they should instead form a guild together. At the same time, he recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster for their guild, attracting the full support of his other clan members by nominating him successfully. As a result, their official guild was more or less created under Ainz Ooal Gown as their guild name. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Touch Me in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when the newly-christened Ainz Ooal Gown notices an attack on Carne Village by knights of the Slane Theocracy from the magic mirror and was about to ignore it, but Sebas Tian, an NPC created by Touch Me with traits of his personality, compels him to help them just like his old comrade and savior which he did. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feel relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of Yggdrasil. In other words, Ulbert's jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real world reasons. Ainz remembers that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for a last time thinking that if he was the Ainz of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for the quarrel back then. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the battle against the Martial Lord, Ainz reminisces about Touch Me and how he was not able to defeat him. Ainz mentions his own experience with fighting Touch Me as an example to what Go Gin says that knowing that someone is better than him is what drives him to improve. He remembers how he never had been able to defeat his friend in a PVP match, but he still looked back fondly on how he had pondered the ways to beat his tactics and equipment. Abilities and Powers Touch Me was among the only nine players who can used the special class, "World Champion". Being a "World Champion", Touch Me who wielded both a sword and shield was evaluated to be one of the strongest players as well as greatest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the most powerful warrior of Ainz Ooal Gown. His armor was a bonus equipment he received for taking this special class. The armor equipped by Touch Me is known as Compliance with Law and it has the power which surpassed that of Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons too. However, as a result of obtaining the status of that special class, all of his other classes' levels were lowered. Still, he lost no skills nor abilities associated with those classes. Upon reaching the maximum level of "World Champion", he was able to obtain a skill by the name of World Break in his arsenal. It is considered to be the most powerful skill possessed by Touch Me who wields the strongest warrior class, "World Champion". For a warrior-type player like Touch Me, Momonga has also stated that he seems to possess with him very high overall stats. As well as being the former leader of Nine's Own Goal, he was said to also have remarkable leadership skills and good judgement in picking friends according to Momonga. Within Ainz Ooal Gown, the only top-class player who could not only deflect a boss’ attacks without harm, but even respond with a counterattack of their own is Touch Me. In other words, he was a super-tier player who could serve as a tank even though he was an attacker. On the other hand, Touch Me has the power to play a minute-long music from where he is at, but how he does it is an exact mystery. Peroroncino even stated that Touch Me also has some sort of an explosion effect and his landing effect that he uses. One of his special effects was programmed to automatically trigger a meaningless explosion behind him with the words, "Justice Has Arrived" whenever he struck a certain pose. Active * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing the space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash". Main Equipment * Compliance with Law: Touch Me's pure white armor after he won the world tournament. * Earth Recover: Touch Me's pure white shield. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Red Cape: Momonga assumed it must be some sort of cash item. The cape is capable of swaying without any gust of wind passing by. By Touch Me's command however, it can settled down. Relationships Momonga Touch Me is the one who saved Momonga when he was being PKed, which almost made him quit YGGDRASIL. He also recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga greatly admires Touch Me stating that if it wasn't for him, he would not be there. Ulbert Alain Odle Touch Me had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Ulbert, mostly due to their competitive streak, but also real life concerns. According to Momonga, Ulbert seems to held some jealousy towards Touch Me for some unknown reason. Touch Me's antagonist relationship with Ulbert was inherited by Sebas Tian, who also shares a strained relationship with Demiurge, Ulbert's creation. Sebas Tian Sebas is Touch Me's creation. Much like his master, Sebas also has a conscientious personality where he is willing to help others in need, which include humans. This trait indirectly influenced Momonga as Carne Village was being attacked, where Momonga initially chose to ignore it, but changed his mind when noticing Sebas's concern for the innocent people being attacked. Trivia * In real life, Touch Me has a beautiful wife and children. * Momonga was never able to beat Touch Me even once in PVP. He had pondered the ways to beat his tactics and equipment, but they all implied by him to have fail in the end. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don’t you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" * (To Momonga): "Thank you, Momonga-san. Ah... I'm sorry for alarming everyone because I chose my words poorly. I’ve been thinking for a while that since our numbers have increased, our clan name no longer suits us. Therefore, I planned to dissolve the clan and re-found us as an official guild." * (To his former Clansmen): "This time round, I’ll beg off on the position of clan — no, guildmaster. I feel bad about saying this sort of thing even before being picked, but I hope everyone will take that into consideration." * (To Momonga): "Well, I sprung this on you so suddenly and I didn’t get Momonga-san’s approval, so is there anyone else you want to recommend? Does anyone want to volunteer?" * (To his Guildmates): "Still, everyone. Don't you think we ought to have a proper guild base? Not a rented one like we have now, but something we can change and rearrange as we see fit." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Insects Category:Creators Category:Clan Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Champions Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick